


Just a Taste

by latenightlionheart



Series: Higher Than Love (Breezango Shorts) [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: Tyler Breeze definitely doesn't eat ice cream...





	

Tyler Breeze doesn't eat ice cream. But hypothetically, if he were to indulge, (and that's a big if), there would have to be an extra level of luxury attached, something unique or exotic, something worthy of the binge, worthy of, well, Tyler Breeze. Maybe a half serving of gelato at that little café near his residence in Milan, if it's just hot enough out. Or perhaps mochi ice cream, colourful and mild, while strolling the streets of Tokyo on a day he's feeling especially whimsical. But Tyler Breeze definitely does _not_ eat corner store off-brand ice cream sandwiches. Even when Fandango is the one holding it teasingly under his crinkled nose...

"Have a taste, B..."

The cheap sandwich is already dripping, threatening to come apart completely as Fandango's already taken a big bite out of one side.

"Hmmm?" Fandango says, quizzically waving the treat, watching as Tyler's eyes follow.

"Absolutely not!" Tyler says, shaking his head. "Nuh-uh."

Fandango shrugs and licks what's dripped from the side of his hand, slowly, enjoying Tyler's eyes on him. "More for me, then."

"Dango, that's...that's not fair!" Tyler squawks.

Fandango just laughs. "You said--"

"I know what I said!"

"Then whatcha want?"

"This," he says, leaning in to kiss Fandango.

"Oh, hold on," Fandango says, licking more ice cream before leaning in too. "Here..."

Fandango kisses him and Tyler tastes artificial vanilla, grainy chocolatey crumbs, a bland, sickly mess, really.

It's still pretty sweet though - the kiss, that is - one of Fandango's sticky hands guiding his chin up, the other flush against his chest, grasping his shirt just so. Fandango's such a good kisser, firm and confident, and Tyler almost forgets how offensive the ice cream is. _Almost_.

"Well?" Fandango asks, breaking the kiss before shoving what's left of the sandwich in his mouth, chewing quickly.

"Gross!" Tyler replies, but his eyes are bright and he's smiling softly. "The kiss was pretty all right though, I suppose..."

"I'll take it!" Fandango says, laughing loudly and leaning in for another kiss.

Tyler'll take it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my drafts folder! Just a little snapshot set during a summer heatwave.


End file.
